


Совпали

by qazanostra



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с кинк-феста: 2. Наполеон/Илья, легкий dom/sub. Наполеон любит контроль, Илья доверяет ему (заказчик может уточнить, как именно d/s проявляется)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совпали

Наполеон зол. 

Нет, он просто в бешенстве.

Операция пошла наперекосяк практически сразу, как только они высадились у виллы одного богатенького любителя незаконной торговли государственными секретами. Они попали в засаду, Габи ранили. Но даже после этого оона отважно рвалась в бой, и чтобы не подвести её, решили довести задание до конца. Нашли все нужные документы и постарались незаметно скрыться. Разумеется, незаметно не вышло и убегать пришлось под градом пуль. Габи и без того держалась на чистом упрямстве, а тут ещё и оставленная для них машина не завелась. И Курякин конечно - конечно! - бросился под пули, чтобы угнать другую. Ему крупно повезло, что ни одна из этих пуль не прошила его тупую башку.

Идиот!

\- Идиот! - срывается он, едва за Курякиным захлопывается дверь их временного жилья. - Мало нам Габи в больнице?! Ты о чём думал, когда лез под пули?!

Курякин молчит - знает, что оправдания сейчас услышаны не будут. Потому что - какие, нахрен, оправдания? Этот огромный тупой русский медведь просто не способен думать своей огромной тупой лохматой башкой.

Наполеон сдёргивает с плеч куртку, бросает на диван. Сейчас он не в состоянии аккуратно развешивать свои вещи. Сейчас ему хочется... Ему нужно...

Курякин возвращается так же незаметно, как и исчез - Наполеон только сейчас понимает, что злость буквально ослепила.

\- Ты... - начинает он и смолкает, замечая, что Курякин держит в руках.

Тот подходит медленно, осторожно протягивает моток толстой - дюйма два - верёвки. Шепчет своё:

\- Пожалуйста.

В Наполеоне разом перегорает всё бешенство.

Господи, думает он. Почему не заметил?

Когда Наполеон забирает верёвку, пальцы у Ильи дрожат, и это расставляет всё на свои места. Наполеон поднимает глаза, ловит ответный взгляд - открытый, обнажённый, принадлежащий только ему, и приказывает:

\- На колени.

Илья опускается с таким облегчённым выдохом, что Наполеон едва сдерживает порыв удариться головой о стену. Сегодня он потерял контроль, и Илья чуть не погиб. Такое не должно повториться. Он должен всё контролировать. Ему это нужно не меньше, чем Илье - его контроль.

Плевать на предрассудки и законы морали. К чёрту любителей предать анафеме тех, кто выходит за границы общепринятой нормы. Наполеон с Ильёй совпали - во всём, и это благословение, что они могут дать друг другу то, в чём нуждаются сильнее всего. Наполеон сорвал джек-пот и не собирается пускать его по ветру.

\- Сними свитер, - командует он, а сам уходит в уборную.

Смотрит на себя в зеркало, ищет малейшие признаки нервозности или неуверенности. Илье они не нужны. Для него Наполеон должен быть собран, уверен в своих действиях. И он будет уверен. Едва Илья оказывается перед ним на коленях, спокойствие всегда приходит само.

Умывшись, Наполеон насухо вытирает руки, прихватывает с полки флакон масла и возвращается в комнату. Илья стоит всё на том же месте, в брюках и майке, руки опущены вдоль тела. Наполеон довольно хмыкает - никакой инициативы, все строго по приказу. Илья настолько послушен, что в мозгу коротит нежностью. Но в этом Наполеон не признается и под пытками.

Он швыряет флакончик на диван, становится перед Ильёй, проводит рукой по щеке. Илья прикрывает глаза, теряясь в этом прикосновении, ласкает тёплым дыханием запястье, но не шевелится. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты молчал, - говорит Наполеон. - Понятно?

Илья кивает. Лицо его расслабляется, но пальцы на левой руке всё ещё подрагивают.

\- Не открывай глаза, - командует Наполеон.

Он обходит Илью. Берёт верёвку с дивана и опускается на пол позади него.

У Ильи сильные мускулистые руки. Мощные настолько, что он может ломать шеи голыми руками. Наполеон ведёт пальцами по запястью левой руки, прослеживает вену до локтя, кружит самыми кончиками пальцев, едва касаясь, и ловит - наконец-то - совсем другую, правильную дрожь. Улыбается, касаясь бицепса открытой ладонью, оглаживает, доходит до плеча, дальше - до шеи, и зарывается пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке.

Илья откидывает голову. Наполеон знает, что только ему позволено так касаться, только для него Илья распахнут и расслаблен. Только ему доверяет - настолько. От этого слегка кружится голова.

Наполеон видит, что Илье уже хочется этого - их момента, их касания. Но ещё рано. Им обоим нужно подготовиться. Он убирает руку и тихо смеётся, услышав разочарованный вздох. 

Верёвка ощущается в руках правильно. Как и весь Илья целиком. Наполеон не может отказать себе в удовольствии потянуть время и медленно распутывает моток. Всё так же неспешно складывает петлю и медленно - смакуя каждую секунду - продевает сквозь неё левую руку Ильи.

Едва веревка касается кожи, Илью начинает колотить. «Это удовольствие сродни экстазу», - как-то признался он. Наполеон верит - испытывает то же самое, когда делает это с Ильёй. 

Он затягивает петлю аккуратно, почти нежно. Внимательно следит, чтобы не передавить. Затем касается горячей кожи возле верёвки. Улыбается, замечая, что нервная дрожь Ильи практически ушла. Наполеон знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы он успокоился окончательно. Верёвка послушно обхватывает правое запястье и мягко, но надёжно фиксирует обе руки. 

Илья опускает голову и расслабляется полностью. Становится мягким, словно необожженная глина, плывёт от прикосновений.

Наполеон уверенными, отточенными практикой движениями оплетает руки, связывает их до локтей. Затем закидывает петлю на шею и фиксирует конец возле левого запястья. Верёвка не душит, но давит ощутимо. Илья дрожит, видимым усилием сдерживаясь, чтобы не попросить.

\- Поднимайся, - командует Наполеон и придерживает его, когда Илью ведёт. Он так и не открыл глаза. Наполеон касается губами его губ. - Хороший мальчик. Такой послушный, такой правильный. Ты сегодня вёл себя безрассудно, знаешь? Наверное, забыл, что подчиняешься мне. Это моя вина - я слишком редко напоминаю. Но ничего, я исправлюсь. Дам тебе то, чего ты хочешь, и тебе больше не придётся мне напоминать.

Наполеон отводит Илью в спальню, подводит к постели и заставляет снова встать на колени. Сам опускается позади, и - вот что так нужно Илье - заставляет откинуться назад, укладывает его голову на своё плечо. Чувствует всем телом, что теперь Илья расслаблен полностью.

Наполеон гладит его по груди, сквозь майку касается затвердевших сосков. Потирает пальцами, заставляя Илью скулить.

\- Я же сказал - хочу, чтобы ты молчал, - ухмыляется Наполеон.

Илья послушно умолкает, только тяжело дышит. Наполеон прикусывает мочку уха, забирается ладонями под майку, ловит сладкую дрожь. Илья как вирус - заражает этой дрожью и его. Наполеон едва сдерживается, так хочется стащить с него брюки и просто вставить... Но позже. 

Брюки ему он всё же расстёгивает, сквозь ткань трусов оглаживает горячий член, второй рукой сжимает яйца. Илья трётся щекой о его щеку и вскидывает бёдра. Наполеон тихо усмехается, стягивает резинку трусов под яйца, освобождая уже вставший член. Размазывает сочащуюся смазку по красной головке, подносит испачканный палец ко рту Ильи и касается губ. Илья открывает рот, несмело касается пальца языком, но тут же принимается его сосать. Наполеону кажется, что его сейчас разорвёт. Он убирает руку, тянется за прихваченным из гостиной флаконом с маслом, другой рукой лаская крупные яйца Ильи. У Наполеона к ним слабость. У Наполеона слабость ко всему Илье. 

Плеснув масла на ладонь, он смазывает обе руки и принимается надрачивать Илье. Тот вскидывает бёдра в такт, дышит сорвано и вот-вот готов кончить - Наполеон чувствует это особенным, настроенным на Илью радаром. Поэтому Наполеон помогает ему - просовывает ладонь дальше под яйца, касается пальцем тугого входа. Илья расслабляется тут же, доверчиво впускает. Наполеон вводит сразу два пальца, безошибочно находит бугорок простаты, проводит по нему пару раз, и Илья немо распахивает рот, забрызгивая спермой его ладонь.

Наполеон целует его шею, пока Илья кончает. Когда он расслабляется, подносит ладонь к его губам и стонет, чувствуя горячий язык. Илья вылизывает дочиста и содрогается снова.

\- Открой глаза, - командует Наполеон.

Укладывая Илью на спину, он ловит осоловелый взгляд. Удерживает его, пока расстёгивает свои брюки и перекидывает ногу, садясь Илье на грудь. Тот облизывает свои невозможные губы и приоткрывает рот. Наполеон не в силах удержаться, да не очень-то и хочется. Он освобождает возбуждённый до предела член, подаётся вперёд, опираясь на матрас над головой Ильи, и со стоном входит в этот невыносимо горячий рот.

Есть три вещи, на которые можно смотреть бесконечно: как горит огонь, как течёт вода и как Илья Курякин ему отсасывает. Он делает это, отдаваясь полностью, всем собой стремясь доставить удовольствие и при этом наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, каждым толчком. Наполеон и так был на пределе, поэтому кончает очень быстро. 

Илья сглатывает практически всё. Несколько белых капель оказываются на его щеке и ресницах, и Наполеон слизывает их, после чего целует Илью. Когда он отстраняется, Илья улыбается - мягко, тепло, благодарно. 

Наполеон тянет узел верёвки на его запястье, и вся мудрёная конструкция расползается практически мгновенно, оставляя на коже красные следы. Илья вытягивает руки вдоль тела и прикрывает глаза, пока Наполеон растирает мышцы. 

Слова не нужны. Наполеон своими действиями говорит: я позабочусь о тебе. Илья тоже действиями отвечает: я тебе доверяю.

Так что, да. Плевать на всех, кому это может быть не по нраву. Они совпали друг с другом, поэтому остальной мир может катиться к чёрту.


End file.
